


Mathematically Proportionate

by softrdj



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Disaster Gays, Fluff, I’m gonna leave this here and run, M/M, gays in space, they are soft and this is my ultimate ship, though they are chill and just soft here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrdj/pseuds/softrdj
Summary: Your favorite gays in space have decided to paint. Fluff ensues.(Also I feel like I should note that Sylar is not my character. He is a character created by a good friend of mine. @Telas_Selar)
Relationships: Cristòbal Rios/S’vec Sylar
Kudos: 3





	Mathematically Proportionate

“!Ay caramba! What a day.” The Captain stood up on the teleportation pad, reaching a hand out to help Sylar up. They just had a meeting with what was supposed to be a potential client and it hadn’t gone well to say the least. Luckily, they were both safe and sound on the ship again. 

Sylar took the hand offered to him, using it to stand up proceeding to dust himself off before adjusting himself to straighten in his, somewhat stiff, usual position. “It was definitely something, sir.” Rios walked away from the pad, rolling his shoulders in the process, before mumbling a response, “You can say that again.” He couldn’t help but think about how sore they were both going to be for a few days following this. Sylar followed behind him without a word, hands neatly placed behind his back and thinking the same thing.

Rios huffed as he plopped down onto the piloting seat. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He plotted coordinates to the next place they were expected to meet a possible client. It took all of five minutes to get them onto the right course. He hoped that this call would actually be someone in need. Not an attack. He shook his head at the thought. Sylar was watching curiously behind him. Cris then closed the hologram, having already put the ship in the right direction. He clasped his hands together and stood. 

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink. He looked away for a moment, thinking, “How do you feel about painting?” The questions weren’t really genuine questions as much as they were suggestions. His mind was working a mile a minute and he was sure that Sylar would notice his anxiety soon. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. “You know that I do not drink, Captain.. And painting? I have only ever done so once and- well it does not matter.” Cris eyed him and nodded slowly. He asked the computer to replicate his favorite alcohol and began to walk away with it as soon as it had appeared, gesturing for Sylar to follow him.

~

Upon reaching his quarters, he opened the door and walked in. He was completely oblivious to the confused head tilt behind him, before Sylar spoke up, “What are we doing in here?” Rios smiled brightly without even turning to look at the other man. He had his eyes set on the supplies that they had come in here for. “We-” He paused picking up two canvases from a hidden corner in his room, “-are going to paint.” The soft smile hadn’t left his face as he turned toward Sylar, lifting up the two canvases in his hands. Sylar quirked an eyebrow typically at this. Cris had indeed mentioned painting..

The Vulcan’s expression softened, only slightly, as he noticed that Cris was still smiling. It was a smile the other only seemed comfortable to wear around him. It was quite lovely. “I suppose I can give it another try, if it will please you.” He held out his hands, offering to take the canvases so that Rios could carry the other supplies. The Captain obliged, handing him the canvases as he turned to grab the rest of what he had in his art collection. He glanced over all of the items, luckily there was more than enough for the both of them. He then tossed all of what they needed onto his bed. He then grabbed some old newspapers in order to cover the area, or at least the area he was painting in, before setting everything else up. 

After this was all finished, Cris stood up straight, clasping his hands together. Sylar had only watched him curiously, not really knowing what to do. “Alright, this is everything. You can use whatever paints you’d like-” Rios gestured to the paints in the center of their designated area, “-just put the ones you want to use on your palette.” The doctor listened to every word carefully, despite having painted before. “Yes sir.” 

~

Several hours later, smooth jazz music was playing from Rios’ record player. He was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol and almost finished with his painting, when Sylar spoke up, obviously confused, “Captain, why is my face wet?” These words caused him to look away from his painting and to his adorably concerned lover. His own appearance was a mess to say the least, he was covered in paint and he held one of his brushes in his mouth as he glanced over the expanse of Sylar’s face. He couldn’t help but laugh as he took the brush out of his mouth to speak, “You have paint on your cheek, dear.” This only confused Sylar further. “Why is that amusing? You have paint all over your face and in your hair.” The other man shook his head fondly, “It’s cute.” He didn’t say another word as he added finishing touches to his painting. He added a bright blue brush stroke against the soft cheek of the man in the painting. Sylar was blushing from head to toe as he finished his own painting. Something intricately detailed and rather beautiful. He momentarily wondered if Cris would like it. He was still blushing as his bondmate had spoken up again, “You finished?” He sat back, away from his own painting and Sylar could only come to the conclusion that he was done with his and that is why he was asking. He took a moment to briefly glance over his own. “Yes, I believe I am.” This caused Rios to smile, any anxiety he had experienced before this was long gone. “Okay, so usually when people paint together, they count down and then show each other their individual paintings at the same time. Shall we do that?” Sylar seemed to ponder this for a moment before decidedly nodding. Cris took his painting in both hands, slightly nervous to expose it to Sylar, as he’d never shared his artistic side with the man before.

“Alright, 1… 2… 3.” They both simultaneously turned their paintings around. Cris gaped as Sylar’s painting came into his view. It was a sort of galaxy, but more ethereal than any part of the galaxy that he had ever seen. It was so detailed and very obviously well thought-out, much unlike his own painting which was decidedly not. He wondered where the Vulcan had come up with the idea. It was truly a sight to behold and he wondered why the man didn’t paint more frequently.

In his admiration of Sylar’s painting, he hadn’t realized the aforementioned man blushing even darker as he revealed his painting to him. He didn’t know what he had expected when Rios turned around his canvas but it hadn’t been that. How did he manage to capture him so beautifully? There was no way that he was this angelic in person, it had to have been Rios’ own artistic style in combination with the man’s vision of himself. 

Cris turned his own painting back around, now quite shy to hear the other’s opinion after having seen his lovely art. “I’m speechless. Where did you- Why don’t you paint more? That is the most aesthetic piece of art I have seen in a while.” Sylar wasn’t expecting this reaction from Cris and he could tell. “I- Well, sir, I have been told that I should stick with my chosen profession. It is a waste of time to do anything artistic as a hobby, since I do not have the emotion to properly express anything of meaning in a painting nor in a song.” Rios wasn’t surprised to hear this. These were obviously words that Sylar had been told before and he could not believe the absolute ignorance behind them. He softened his gaze as he responded, “If it means anything, I think it is absolutely stunning. Looks better than anything I’ve ever seen, even in person. Have you seen a portion of the galaxy that looks like this?” Cris had long since forgotten of his own insecurities since he began talking to Sylar about his painting. He watched as the man glanced at the ground before speaking again, “It is actually what I see when I look at you, occasionally. It is not a galaxy so much as it is your soul, or your katra as we would call it. I just portrayed it as I see it.” He glanced back up to gauge Rios’ reaction. He blushed slightly before letting out a breathless syllable, “Oh.” That wasn’t anything that he was expecting at all. “I’m flattered.” His demeanor had changed and he knew it. He felt a bit shyer due to the intimacy of the situation. They had both, in a way, painted the other. 

“I should be the one who is flattered, Captain. You painted me so.. Beautifully. I certainly do not look quite that… angelic. You have a natural talent. The proportions are mathematically, near perfect.” Sylar’s ears flushed a light green again at the thought of the painting. The idea behind it was sweet. He had even included the paint that he had gotten on his cheek. Cris shook his head, “It’s just how I see you. You are absolutely stunning. I only paint what I see.. In my specific style.” He chuckled lightly and rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit he developed as a child. 

This was enough to stun Sylar into silence. He was still surprised that Cris returned his affections, much more that he found him attractive as well. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, t’nash-veh t’hy’la.” The Vulcan spoke softly, still in awe that someone as wonderful as Cris had welcomed him into his life. The Captain easily returned the statement with his own as he stood, “Y te amo, mi amor.” He walked over to where Sylar was still sitting and kissed his forehead. “Let’s clean this mess up and then ourselves, what do you say? Then, we can hang up our paintings.” He held out a hand for Sylar to take. Sylar took his hand and stood up easily. “That does sound quite satisfactory, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥︎


End file.
